Аманэ Отори
|характер = В процессе... |отношения = (в процессе...) |группа = В процессе... |школа = Св. Спика }} Аманэ Отори — второстепенный персонаж в серии ''«Клубничной тревоги!»''. Её озвучила Юко Кайда. Also known as the "Prince of Spica" due to her masculine look. Amane appears to be a very loved and respected member of the school, much like Hanazono Shizuma, although she is more of a local celebrity of Spica. She is often seen riding a white horse named Star Bright, which makes her seem more like a Prince (a title which Shizuma later marks her with) from a Fairy tale. Внешность Amane has a very masculine appearance. She has a short blue hair, dark pink eyes. She has broader shoulders than of a feminine and is taller than the others. During classes or school days, she wears St. Spica's uniform while she wears her equestrian clothing (horse riding clothes) when in a competition or training. In casual, she wears long-sleeved shirts while she wears plain shirts when she sleeps. According to Shizuma, Amane is often seen riding her horse which makes her seem more like a prince. Личность Amane dislikes being the center of attention despite her popularity. She tends to have a silent demeanor which makes her seem intimidating and difficult to approach. It also seems that she is quite a shy type causing her to decline accepting presents from her many fangirls, with the exception of Hikari. She is an early bird or tends to wake up early. In the morning, she trains with Star Bride, her horse, in the training grounds to avoid her fans. She stated that she becomes nervous with many people watching her and that she can't concentrate with loud noises from those who admires her. She is also like a gentleman to Hikari. Within her surroundings, she seems to have a bit of ignorance. After she met Hikari, rumors had spread in the school that the "Prince" is in love, even if it was only a small scale, Amane did not know of it even though the whole school is aware of her sudden change of behavior. As she is the "Prince of Spica", she is also considered as second to the most popular student next to the Etoile. She is a strong candidate to become the next Etoile, but it does not seem she wants to accept the title. This could be due to her not wanting all the attention or possibly because she just does not want to take on all the responsibility of representing the three schools. She too has a crush on Konohana Hikari, showing her much affection. Amane, much like Nanto Yaya, looks out for Hikari and protects her when need be. Предыстория В процессе... Сюжет В процессе... Отношения Хикари Конохана Amane first met Hikari at the horseback-riding grounds of the school. While Amane was training with Star Bright early in the morning before dawn, she heard a voice singing thinking it was an angel. Throughout the series, though first unnoticed by Amane, she had already fallen in love with Hikari. Before she departed for horseback-riding competition, Amane had accepted Hikari's present exceptionally from the other students made the president of Spica, Shion, to make Amane realize that she, is in fact, has feelings for Hikari although she does not approve of it. Amane first doubted her feelings but when she had made up her mind that she loves Hikari in a romantic way, she falls off of Star Bright that caused her to lose her memories of Hikari. Even though she had no idea who she was, she still kept the yellow scarf that Hikari gave to her as a present. When she lost it, she stated to Hikari that she does not know why the scarf is important to her and that she is missing something important, which is particularly her memories of Hikari and her feelings. Both of them looked for the scarf until they almost reached the peak of the night, Amane suggested to rest in an empty cabin nearby while they were in the middle of the woods. Hikari had sung the song when she first met Amane and it triggered Amane's memories of Hikari. She finally called Hikari by her name and told her that she remembered everything and that she loves her. They made love through the night and went back to the dorm together riding Star Bright, where Tomori Shion, Yaya, and Kenjo Kaname were waiting since last night. Amane entered the Etoile election with Hikari as her partner. In the end of the series, both of them had received the title of being "Etoiles" winning by default against Suzumi Tamao and Aoi Nagisa. Цитаты Факты В процессе... Источники en:Amane Otori Категория:Персонажи Категория:Ученицы св. Спика